El Amor y la Pasión
by Only Darkness Love
Summary: [MAKOHARU]. El amor es la máxima expresión del ser humano. Makoto y Haru son novios y ellos comprueban la veracidad de la frase anterior. ¿Qué sucederá cuando le den a Makoto una semana de vacaciones? ¿Cómo viven nuestros queridos nadadores? Averígualo y siente el amor de estos dos amantes. Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! No me pertenecen.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1: Nuestro amor

" _Desde el día en que nos conocimos, sabíamos que íbamos a estar juntos toda la vida. No pensé que las cosas fueran a terminar del modo más maravilloso de todos._

 _Por este medio, te doy a conocer mi más puro y sincero sentimiento hacia ti, mi amado Haru. Sabes que te amo por encima de todo._

 _Yo era muy feliz, siempre lo fui; me alegra que siempre hayas compartido esa felicidad conmigo, siendo tú parte de ella en todo momento y en todo lugar._

 _Sabemos que muchas cosas han cambiado, pero te prometo que nuestro amor se mantendrá de la misma manera por siempre; ten la certeza que mi amor por ti no disminuirá jamás, porque yo no puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti._

 _Te amo mucho, Haru_

Makoto…

De nuevo dejó una de sus cartas embarazosas sobre la mesa. No entiendo cómo es que siempre logra ser así de empalagoso. Sin embargo, eso no me molesta. Quizá finja que no me agrada o que es demasiado cursi, pero esto me encanta. Tan solo pensar que Makoto escribió esto antes de salir a su trabajo me hace sentir pleno y feliz. Siempre lo hace si yo me quedo dormido y no pudimos despedirnos como se debe.

Mi nombre es Nanase Haruka y soy un nadador olímpico de 27 años. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nadé con mis amigos mi último relevo en las nacionales. Vivo en Tokio (No pensé que pudiese resistir diez años aquí) Vivo con mi mejor amigo y mi... pareja, Tachibana Makoto.

Ahora que él y yo vivimos juntos, muchas cosas han cambiado. Debido al sueldo que Makoto y yo recibimos, podemos darnos un lujo muy grande: Vivimos en una enorme casa. Con todo lo que te puedas imaginar: sala, comedor, cocina, baños, cuarto para los invitados, jardín, televisión, coches, bar, biblioteca, y lo mejor: una enorme piscina. Así es, no quiero presumir, no es mi estilo, pero vivimos muy bien.

Makoto se graduó hace algunos años de la Universidad como entrenador profesional. Ha sabido ganarse el respeto de sus colegas e incluso a entrenado a los mejores atletas Olímpicos de diversas nacionalidades. Obviamente, también yo requerí de su entrenamiento. Pero él decidió enfocarse a los niños, y ahora sólo se dedica a enseñar a nadar a los pequeños en el Centro de Natación de Tokio. Sin embargo, cada vez que se acercan periodos de competencias, él se dedica en cuerpo y alma a mis entrenamientos

Cada mañana, Makoto sale a su trabajo con mucho gusto. Me da envidia que esos niños tengan que disfrutar de la atención de mi querido Makoto, pero que puedo hacer. Makoto disfruta su trabajo y yo no podría pedirle que lo abandone. Además, no soy tan celoso.

Sólo espero que la tarde llegue pronto, que quiero escuchar su voz diciendo "Haru, estoy en casa".

Más tarde…

-¡Haru! ¡Ya llegué!

Vaya, ahora sí que ha llegado más temprano. Y aún no he terminado de preparar la comida. Espero que Makoto no tenga mucha hambre.

-Makoto, estoy en la cocina. – Le respondí inmediatamente (mi casa tiene muy buena resonancia) Ya casi terminaba de preparar el curry con caballa. El menú para la cena es: Carne roja, caballa con curry, fideos y pastel de postre.

-¡Haru, huele bien!- Makoto entró a la cocina. Es la primera vez que utilizo el delantal sin el traje de baño. Sólo estaba vestido con mi camisa azul rey y un pantalón de mezclilla sencillo. Volteé un poco para ver si mi novio ya había llegado. Como supuse, Makoto estaba recargado en el marco de la entrada con los brazos cruzados y su sonrisa perfecta y amable.

-Makoto, bienvenido a casa.- Me volteé y seguí cocinando. Si me quedaba mirando a Makoto de nuevo no podría evitar mi sonrojo. Mi querido Makoto estaba vestido con un traje formal, saco negro, camisa blanca con corbata, pantalón negro y zapatos boleados. Se veía demasiado atractivo. Sin previo aviso, Makoto se acercó lentamente y posó sus manos sobre mi cadera, luego me encerró entre sus brazos, abrazándome por la espalda. Vaya, sí que pesa.

-Makoto, espera, estoy cocinando, podría quemarme- Dije con mi voz tan monótona como siempre, pero Makoto es tan obstinado que se aferró más a mí, sus fuertes brazos apretaban mi cintura y hundió su cabeza en mi cuello.

-Lo siento Haru. Es que… Te quería ver.- Makoto habló con su cálida voz cerca de mi cuello. Demonios, eso era lo que temía escuchar. Cada vez que él dice eso… no puedo esperar para darle un beso.

-Makoto…- Apagué la estufa y voltee para encontrarme con el rostro de mi amado. Me aparté un poco de la estufa y coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Cerré los ojos y me acerqué a probar sus labios. Makoto entendió mis intenciones y se inclinó hacia mí. Pude sentir los cálidos labios de mi novio posarse sobre los míos. Los labios de Makoto siempre son suaves.

Nuestro beso fue muy cálido, ese beso tenía un significado muy simple, pero valioso: "Te extrañé mucho". Lentamente nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos. El verde esmeralda de esos ojos siempre han sido mi debilidad… simplemente son perfectos, son la expresión pura de la inocencia y el amor que me profesa, el brillo de sus ojos me confirma lo que Makoto siente por mí y por alguna extraña razón, me relaja verlos.

-Haru-chan, vamos a cenar. Te tengo una sorpresa.- Makoto sonrió como siempre y fue a buscar los platos para la comida.

"¿Una sorpresa?" No sé qué tenga planeado, pero si es Makoto, no me molesta.

Terminé de preparar la cena y comencé a llevarla al comedor. Makoto estaba colocando los manteles y los platos. Se percató de que necesitaba ayuda con los platillos y me ayudó a llevarlo todo a la mesa. Él siempre ha sido atento conmigo. Una vez que terminamos de colocar todo lo necesario, comenzamos a cenar.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy con los niños en el Club?- le pregunté mientras me servía fideos con verduras.

-Oh, muy bien Haru. La verdad es que los niños de ahora son muy inteligentes y dinámicos. Una pequeña se me acercó pidiéndome que la ayudara a nadar estilo mariposa porque no lograba avanzar. Por un momento me recordó a Nagisa de pequeño, con esos ojos tan expresivos… aunque tenía los ojos de color marrón. Jajaja, me encanta trabajar con esos pequeños.- Makoto lucía radiante tan solo de platicarme tal cosa.

-Oh, ya veo.- Tomé un pedazo de caballa y lo sumergí en salsa.

-Y ¿Qué hiciste en mi ausencia Haru-chan?- Makoto ya había terminado su cena y devoraba el pastel de chocolate.

-Sólo nadé, recogí el dormitorio y preparé la comida.- Es verdad, es un poco aburrido cuando él se va, pero no puedo decirle tal cosa.

-Oh, Haru, la próxima semana la tendré libre, van a remodelar el club y lo cerrarán hasta la próxima semana ¿te parece si vamos de viaje? O podemos quedarnos aquí y estar solos tú y yo sin interrupciones.- Esta noticia me alegró mucho. Mire a Makoto de reojo y sonreí por un momento. Eso significaba… Rayos, Makoto me miró… y no me deja de observar

-Makoto. ¿Qué tanto me ves?- Lo miré un poco sonrojado.

-Jeje, es que eres increíblemente lindo Haru-chan, incluso con orejas de gatito.- ¿Le habría hecho daño la comida? ¿Orejas de gatito? Está comenzando a alucinar.

-Eh… ¿te sientes bien Makoto? - él se paró de su lugar y fue a la sala. Unos segundos después estaba junto a mí nuevamente. De la nada, Makoto me colocó unas orejas de gato de color negro en mi cabeza.

-Jajaja, como lo pensaba. Te ves muy tierno Haru-chan.- Cerca del comedor había un espejo enorme y pude ver mi reflejo. Esas orejas me daban un aspecto muy infantil. Miré a Makoto muy irritado… Es la enésima vez que me dice "HARU-CHAN"

-Te dije que dejes el "chan" Es molesto.- Nunca entendía ese punto del "chan". Ya no soy pequeño, fruncí el ceño y desvié la mirada. Volví a contemplar mi reflejo; esas orejas de gato son muy cómodas, pero me surgió una duda. –Makoto, ¿De dónde sacaste esto?- Miré un poco más tranquilo al más alto.

-Me lo obsequió mi alumna a la que ayudé hoy. Me dijo que se la diera a la persona que más quería. Y esa persona eres tú.-Makoto se acercó y me dio un corto beso antes de tomarme de la mano y dirigirnos al sillón que estaba en la sala.

Una vez que llegamos, mi novio me indicó que me sentara. Él fue por unas velitas, se encargó de encenderlas, bajó la intensidad de las luces y se sentó conmigo. Makoto sacó una mantita y se encargó de envolvernos bien.

Nuestra casa tiene una hermosa vista, desde la sala podíamos ver las lejanas luces de la ciudad como si de un cuadro se tratara, así que acomodamos el sillón frente a la ventana para observar ese hermoso paisaje.

Makoto seguía abrazándome de forma protectora. Sólo no quería apartarme de su regazo en un buen tiempo. Escuchaba el palpitar de su corazón en su cálido pecho. Coloqué mi mano en su pectoral y cerré los ojos. Hace mucho tiempo que no hacíamos esto… ¿Tres, cuatro o tal vez cinco meses? ¿O eran años? No lo sé, pero el tiempo no importa ahora. Sólo quiero que este chico tan tierno esté a mi lado. Makoto rompió el silencio.

-Haru ¿No te incomodaría que te tome una foto así?-. Me tomó desprevenido, y dudé un poco, pero finalmente le respondí.

-No me molesta- Deshicimos nuestro abrazo y me coloque bien esas orejas tan raras. Makoto sacó su celular preparando la cámara

-Bien entonces, sonríe….- Me senté bien en el sillón. Mi expresión era la misma, a veces me pregunto si mi cara tiene músculos rígidos. -Uno… Dos… ¡Tres!- Makoto tomó cinco fotos más y por fin pude dejar de "posar" -Ah, saliste muy tierno, Haru. No importa que tan adulto seas, si utilizas orejas de gato, te verás como un niño.- Makoto miraba mis fotos con una sonrisa amable y ojos sinceros.

Sólo espero que él no haya notado mi sonrojo, él siempre es así de enérgico cuando quiere algo de mí, sin embargo, eso ya no me incomoda. Me quité las orejas que comenzaban a lastimarme. Por un momento me imaginé al chico orca con orejas de animal.

-La próxima vez, tú utilizarás orejas de perro- Le dije con total seriedad. Makoto dejó de mirar las fotos y de quejó.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué tengo que ser un perro?- Me miró mientras hacía un puchero. Me reí internamente y simplemente respondí su duda.

-Te queda mejor.- Desvié la mirada, a veces me encantaba molestar a Makoto.

-¡Haru! Eres malo.- De nuevo hacía un berrinche, lo miré y lo abracé para que dejara de lloriquear.

-Makoto, abrázame de nuevo por favor- Makoto se quedó en shock (o eso creo yo, porque no se movía) -… ¿Makoto?- Sin respuesta. Me separé de él y zarandee un poco.

-¿Eh?…Aah, lo siento Haru. Jejeje, es que es raro que tú tomes la iniciativa en estas cosas- Makoto me miraba sorprendido y apenado. –Pero me gusta que lo hagas, Haru.- Sentí como sus brazos se posaron alrededor de mi cuerpo nuevamente y me volvió a acomodar en su pecho.

-Makoto…- Estaba a punto de hacer algo que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer. Pedir un beso.- Por favor, bésame.- Mis mejillas estaban ardiendo. Sentí como el chico orca tomaba mi barbilla en una de sus manos. Nuestras miradas se encontraron como en innumerables veces, esa conexión que me hacía estremecer… el brillo en sus ojos nunca se agotaba, eso era lo que más me gustaba de mirar esas esmeraldas. Sus ojos tan amables posados en los míos lograban llenarme de amor y cariño sin mediar palabra. Makoto sonrió.

-Desde luego, Haru- Ambos cerramos los ojos y sentí sus cálidos labios sobre los míos. Sus labios… dios, sus labios saben muy bien. Mi corazón latía al mil por hora, los latidos de Makoto se sincronizaron con los míos. Nuestro beso se volvió un poco más demandante, pero el oxígeno siempre hace falta. Nos separamos un poco y reímos un poco. Juntamos nuestras frentes mientras sonreíamos y volvimos a besarnos.

-Te amo Makoto- Suspiré en medio de ese beso

-Y yo te amo a ti, Haru-chan- Me respondió Makoto. Mi alegría se desborda y me aferro contra su pecho para seguir contemplando el paisaje.

¿De verdad uno puede llegar a ser tan feliz? No tengo idea. El amor es lo más maravilloso de este mundo, gracias a Makoto lo comprendí. ¿Qué más podría hacerme feliz, sino es Makoto?

 _Continuará…_


	2. La Pasión que se desborda

_**Capítulo 2: "La Pasión que se desborda"**_

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ _¡HOLA! ¡CHICOS! Dios, me he desaparecido sin motivo durante cuatro meses… No tengo perdón :'( Lo siento de verdad, pero en todo este tiempo mi inspiración fue disminuyendo a tal grado que ya no quería seguir escribiendo; aunado a esto, también tenía demasiados trabajos y proyectos acumulados. (Así es, Only Darkness es una vaga de primera, pero una vaga responsable, porque siempre entregue proyectos y trabajos, a última hora, pero los entregué jejeje)_

 _Bueno, pero el punto es que hay nueva actualización de este fic. Tenía planeado hacerlo mucho más largo, pero creo que no pasará de los tres o cuatro capítulos. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, he estado renovando muchas cosas, y espero que de verdad disfruten de esta lectura :3_

— _Only Darkness_

 **Advertencia: R18, es decir, LEMON.**

POV NORMAL.

Makoto y Haru se quedaron dormidos en aquel sillón mientras admiraba las luces de la ciudad. Cuando ambos despertaron, se percataron de que eran las nueve de la mañana.

Haru se levantó apresurado para preparar el desayuno, mientras Makoto se encargaba de ordenar el sillón que habían ocupado para descansar la noche anterior.

Makoto estaba pensando ¿Qué era lo que podría hacer con Haru en la semana que tenía libre? Tenía muchas cosas en la mente: Quizá podrían ir a visitar Iwatobi, podrían ir a un crucero por tres días, podían ir a la playa, quizá quedarse en casa los dos y pasar tiempo de calidad… muchas ideas se le ocurrieron, pero no se decidía por ninguna.

Pronto, Haru lo llamó para desayunar. Comieron el exquisito desayuno acompañado con café y pan tostado con mermelada y crema de avellana. Ambos podían darse esos lujos en su alimentación de vez en cuando, la dieta de un atleta olímpico tenía que ser alta en calorías.

Makoto seguía pensando en los planes, pero era obvio que tenía que preguntarle a su pareja acerca de ello, así que decidió abordar el tema mientras él untaba un poco más de crema de avellana en su pan.

—Oye Haru. ¿Qué te gustaría que hagamos en mi semana libre?—. Makoto comenzó a hablar un poco dudoso sobre la reacción de su novio; masticó el trozo de pan tostado. Se preparó otro y lo engulló mientras Haru bebía su café. Su monótona expresión no había cambiado durante el desayuno.

—Lo que sea me parece bien, creo que lo sabes Makoto. Mientras estés conmigo, estoy satisfecho—.Haru aun sujetaba la taza de café casi pegada a sus labios, miró a Makoto fijamente mientras él tenía las mejillas sonrojadas (e infladas por los dos panes con crema de avellana que se devoró en ese instante). Se permitió sonreír un poco por la escena y luego desvió su mirada a un costado como era su costumbre.

Makoto tragó el bocado y se lanzó a abrazar a Haru, provocando que este cayera de la silla. Si alguien hubiera fotografiado ese momento, hubiese podido apreciar la inmensa felicidad de Makoto saltando como un tigre sobre su novio y la cara de espanto de Haruka al saber que sería aplastado por ese enorme cuerpo musculoso. El golpe resonó por toda la casa, así como el grito de dolor que dejo salir Haru

—Makoto idiota ¡Levántate!—Makoto apenas se percató de que estaba aplastando a su novio y dejó de apoyarse en el pecho de éste. Se apoyó en sus antebrazos y le dio un dulce beso. Joder… su boca sabía a chocolate… delicioso, como siempre.

Los labios de Makoto estaban devorando la boca del pelinegro. Haru se sorprendió por el contacto, estando en esa posición… ese bello peli-verde encima de su cuerpo.

Se le vino a la mente algunos pensamientos muy sucios ¿hace cuánto no había hecho el amor con Makoto?

Haru no había cambiado sus actitudes con las personas a su alrededor en lo más mínimo. Siempre conservaba esa actitud seria con sus compañeros y entrenadores o con la gente que conocía recientemente, pero había cambiado mucho con Makoto... Se había desenvuelto en su sexualidad de una manera deliberada… sin palabra podía expresarle a su novio cuando tenía "ganas" y a pesar de ser temprano, el cuerpo de Haru comenzó a sentir una leve excitación por aquel beso.

Haru pasó sus manos por el cuello del castaño, profundizando el contacto y abriendo la boca para permitirle a Makoto un libre acceso a esa cavidad húmeda. Sus lenguas comenzaron una pequeña lucha donde no había perdedor.

El cuerpo de Haru estaba subiendo su temperatura. Demonios… su cuerpo comenzaba a arder. Pensamientos demasiado eróticos asaltaron su cabeza en ese momento. El pensar que Makoto iba a tomarlo en el comedor era demasiado para él. Imaginarse a ese hombre de ojos esmeraldas recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, escucharlo lanzar gemidos guturales, con esa mirada que estaba seguro sólo él había visto. Los pensamientos de Haru bien se hubiesen hecho realidad, pero Makoto rompió el beso y lo ayudó a levantarse con una "dulce e inocente" sonrisa

—En todo caso, hoy y mañana prepararemos nuestro equipaje—Makoto volvió a sentarse, terminó su última tostada con crema de avellanas mientras seguía hablando —Y pasado mañana saldremos a primera hora al aeropuerto para ir a visitar Iwatobi, saludar a nuestros padres y quedarnos dos días, luego iremos a Kyoto a pasar el resto de la semana ¿está bien?—terminó su pregunta levantándose de su lugar para ir a lavar sus trastos dejando a Haru pensativo

—Esta bien Makoto, me agrada la idea—Respondió el oji azul después de meditarlo unos minutos. Luego miró a su novio salir de la cocina, colocándose una chamarra casual y tomando las llaves de su coche

—Eso me alegra mucho, saldré por los boletos y haré algunas compras. Mientras puedes ir preparando las maletas, te veré luego, Haru-chan.

—Está bien, adiós— Me quedé estupefacto mirando la puerta ¿Y su beso de despedida? No, Haru, un momento… ¿Por qué te estás volviendo tan cursi? No debo pensar en estas tonterías, ya soy un hombre, no un simple chiquillo de 17 años.

Me levanté rápidamente para lavar los trastos y acomodar las maletas. Cuando terminé, comencé a acomodar ciertas cosas en el ropero de Makoto. A pesar de ser un adulto, todavía era un poco desordenado. Me dirigí hacia el armario para acomodar su ropa recién planchada. Abrí el armario y comencé a ordenarlo, entonces se cayó una pequeña caja de color negro. Esa cajita me llamó la atención, ya que jamás la había visto, y eso que conozco cada rincón y objeto en esta casa.

La cajita tenía una especie de funda de terciopelo negro con un listón rojo. ¿Qué es lo que esconde Makoto? Mi curiosidad me ganó y la abrí, fue entonces cuando hice un descubrimiento que me dejó con la boca abierta y un poco perturbado. Era una cosa enorme, espeluznante a mi parecer. Era un objeto cilíndrico, con forma de pene… ERA UN VIBRADOR

Sé que en todos los años que llevo con Makoto jamás habíamos utilizado juegos eróticos ni productos para ello, no había motivo para tener esa cosa en su armario. ¿Acaso deseaba intentarlo y jamás me lo dijo? Esto me resultaba un tanto extraño a más no poder… Entonces pasó algo por mi cabeza ¿Qué sucedería si decidía usarlo aun si Makoto no estaba? al inicio pensé en tirar esa caja y su contenido a la basura, pero me moría de curiosidad, y Makoto se iba a tardar un poco… entonces… quizá no estaba tan mal después de todo. Dios mio, ¿Qué estoy pensando?

Me dirigí hacia la cama sujetando fuertemente el aparato. Esa cosa era enorme, pero no tanto como el de mi novio. Me recosté un poco deslizando mis manos por todo mi cuerpo para comenzar a "ponerme en ambiente"… hace mucho que no me tocaba, se sentía un poco diferente, extrañamente estaba más excitado que de costumbre. Quizá me mataba la idea de utilizar aquel aparato.

Cerré los ojos, mientras mis caricias exploraban mi cuerpo, me tocaba más fuerte en los puntos que me volvían loco, mientras la imagen de Makoto se formaba en mi mente. Era él el que me estaba tocando, era él el que me apretaba los pezones, quien los lamía con tanta avidez que devoraba cada centímetro de mi piel de una manera hambrienta y gentil…

Acaricié aquí y allá, mientras mi mano comenzaba a explorar más allá de los calzoncillos que aún traía puestos. Me quité la playera, me acerqué un poco al buró que estaba a un lado de la cama, y busqué apresurado el lubricante que Makoto guardaba en el primer cajón.

Deslicé los calzoncillos hasta mis pantorrillas y vertí el contenido del bote en mi falo, mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo lentamente, bombeando poco a poco. Comencé a hacerlo más fuerte, más rápido, mientras el líquido escurría entre mis piernas y llegaba a mi entrada. Fue entonces que comencé a estimular por detrás. Acariciaba con un dedo en movimientos circulares, luego con dos, afortunadamente el lubricante le permitió el acceso a ambos dedos mientras comenzaba a buscar mi punto máximo de placer, pensaba que con esa bastaría para venirme, pero no podía, aún no.

Dejé de estimularme, ya estaba listo, así que tomé el enorme vibrador y lo inserté apresurado. Tome el control que estaba en la cajita y lo puse en la primera velocidad. ¡Oh! Sentía cómo ardía toda mi piel, se sentía como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara de largo todo mi cuerpo.

Me aferré a la cobija de la cama, sin reprimir mis gemidos. El tan solo pensar que Makoto pudiera verme en ese estado me hacía temblar de vergüenza. Admito que esa cosa no era mejor que Makoto, pero no estaba mal.

Mis gemidos inundaban la habitación, por encima del ruido que emitía ese aparato. Me estaba dando un placer inimaginable cuando la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso y un Makoto con una mirada lujuriosa se acercó a mí. Me senté en la cama del susto. No podía ni siquiera hablar por la impresión. Caí en cuenta de mi estado y me sonrojé aún más de lo que ya estaba.

—Jeje, así que Haru-chan se ha divertido mucho, aun cuando no estoy… me alegro de haber olvidado mi cartera— Makoto se abalanzó contra mí, mientras me aprisionaba con sus enormes manos—No sabía que de tenías estas manías, Haru. Y yo pensaba que quizá no te gustaría la idea, pero estoy feliz de que me haya equivocado. Ahora, no te reprimas, Haru-chan. Es hora de jugar…

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

.

.

 _Bien ¿Y qué les pareció este cap? Viene más suculencia, se los aseguro, pero espero que no se me sequen las ideas para esta historia. ¿Reviews?_

 _Bueno, eso es todo de este capítulo. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible :D Me alegra mucho que estén siguiendo esta historia. De verdad les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo para leerla XD Gracias :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: "Que comience el juego"**_

 **Nota de la autora** : ¡Holaaa! Aquí Only Darkness apareciendo nuevamente XD ¡ALELUYA! POR FIN SALÍ DEL HIATUS ¡Ahora sí, no tengo perdón de Dios ni de nadie! ¿Cómo pude ser capaz de dejar este fic inconcluso durante meses? Supongo que fue más de un año. Lo lamento chicos, pero créanme, la escuela está muy densa. Mil disculpas.

Ahora sí, este es el capítulo final de esta historia. Se los dije anteriormente, no iba a pasar de los tres o cuatro capítulos y pues este último cap es completa y totalmente sexoso xD. Espero que haya valido la pena esperar tanto. Les agradezco a quienes leyeron esta historia y dejaron sus rewiews, compartieron/votaron o marcaron como favorito. Los amo infinitamente. ¡Gracias!

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: R18 (LEMON)**_

POV HARU.

—Haru… Haru-chan… ah—No era posible que a estas alturas, aún después de haberme vuelto novio de Makoto siguiera sintiendo algo de vergüenza durante el sexo. Debo admitir que ese hombre me encantaba. Todo, absolutamente todo de él. Sin embargo, hoy algo cambió. Es una nueva experiencia. Después de que Makoto me descubriera, tuvimos un fogoso encuentro. Entre besos, juegos previos y excitantes caricias, heme aquí, Makoto sobre mí, llenándome de su amor y con…bueno, con su poderosa hombría—Haru, muévete un poco más…

Makoto me tenía recostado sobre la cama, con sus manos sobre mi cadera, enterrando sus dedos fuertemente, declarando la pasión que sentía correr por su cuerpo. Su miembro entraba, salía, entraba y volvía a salir. Empujaba fuertemente, con un vaivén lento. Yo sólo podía jadear, pronunciaba su nombre entrecortadamente, entregándome a él en cuerpo y alma. Comencé a mover mis caderas un poco más rápido. La lascivia me estaba ganando, por primera vez me sentía libre de expresar todo lo que quería. Me alegraba de que mi novio no me haya tachado de raro por usar ese artefacto previamente.

—Makoto… Mako..to… ahh… por favor—Ya no aguantaba ese ritmo. Sentía como mis entrañas engullían ese miembro tan bien formado, grande y delicioso, llegando a tocar ese punto que me volvía loco—Makoto, por favor ¡Más!

— ¿Más qué Haru? Vamos, te dije que no te reprimieras—AH, cuando quería, Makoto se hacía del rogar. Sabía que me molestaba, pero conociéndolo, a Makoto le excitaba que suplicara.

—Makoto, ve m… ¡ah! Por favor, más rápido— Makoto salió de mí, aún contra mis quejas, me puso en cuatro y se posicionó justo en mi entrada. Comenzó a estimularla con su propio miembro, sin meterlo aun. Desgraciado, era una tortura y yo no soy una persona paciente.

—Mmm, Haru. Te llenaré por completo mi querido novio… ¿Sientes esto?—Joder, era la primera vez que mi novio me hablaba así. Mi miembro fue atendido por mí mismo, sentía que si escuchaba alguna otra frase candente de mi Makoto, no aguantaría más y me vendría en ese instante. Gemí como respuesta a su interrogante, mientras sentía cómo rozaba su miembro descaradamente en mi trasero—Prepárate Haru-chan. No te dejaré descansar hasta que quede satisfecho—Y sin previo aviso, volvió a la carga. Metió todo su pene de una estocada. Dios, que brusco podía llegar a ser, pero me encantaba. Jamás, en diez años de noviazgo, tuvimos un encuentro tan fogoso como este.

Makoto me tomó con fuerza de mis caderas, mientras la metía con fuerza, y comenzó a marcar un ritmo cada vez más rápido. Nuestras pieles chocaban y un sonido acuoso llenaba toda la habitación. Sentía que las palabras sucias le hacían el amor a mis oídos. Makoto pasó una mano por mi cintura cuando estuve a punto de caer, debido a todo el placer que mi novio me estaba proporcionando. El ritmo se aceleró otra vez y ese pedazo de carne que invadía mi interior tocó ese punto que me volvía loco.

—Vamos, así por favor. No pares. ¡ahí!—Sentía que no era dueño de mí cuerpo. Las palabras salían solas, no había coherencia en lo que quería pronunciar. Alce mis caderas y dejé caer mi torso en la cama, tratando de ahogar mis gemidos con la almohada. Miré por sobre mi hombro y mi novio entendió el mensaje. Se acercó a mí y nos besamos apasionadamente. Esos labios tan frescos y deliciosos...

—Haru, te amo… ahhh—Volvió a cambiar de posición. Ahora yo estaba sobre él. Me tomó de la cintura y comencé a dar pequeños saltos sobre su miembro, mientras él movía la cadera para llegar más profundo.

—Makoto. Mi amor… ahhh… Te amo… Te amo—Sentía que ya estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Makoto comenzó a masajear mi pene mientras yo aún movía mis caderas.

—Haru, vamos… me vendré mucho en ti—Makoto comenzó a masajear más y más rápido.

—Makoto… ahhh… ahhh está bien. Lléname por completo... Vente en mí—Nunca en mi vida había dicho eso, sólo salió d emi boca sin pensar, pero el mensaje para Makoto fue como una bomba. Sus ojos me miraban con sus orbes oscurecidas de placer. Me tomó aún más fuerte y las estocadas se volvieron más constantes.

— ¡Haru! Ah, Haru… Haru-chan…Me estas apretando tanto—Sabía que eso le gustaba, así que traté de hacerlo un poco más. Sentía que todo estaba culminando ya, una corriente eléctrica me atravesó todo el cuerpo, mi abdomen se tensó. Ya sabía lo que venía. Con un grito agónico, el clímax nos alcanzo a ambos. Hoy, ambos llegamos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Makoto!

— ¡Haru!

Sentí como todo el esperma de mi novio me llenaba. Makoto gruñó alguna incoherencia mientras me apretaba contra su cuerpo, mientras mi semen ensuciaba nuestros estómagos.

Jadenado, llenos de sudor y con la respiración algo acompasada, nos volvimos a besar. Esta vez, el beso fue dulce, tierno, sin prisa. Nos separamos y chocamos nuestras frentes, con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros—Haru-chan, te amo. Te amo muchísimo.

—Y yo a ti, Makoto. Te amo más que nada.

Después de esa larga sesión, tuvimos a bien dormir. Al día siguiente, mi novio y yo partimos hacia el tren. Decidimos pasar cuatro días en Iwatobi y lo que restaba en nuestra casa. Descansamos lo mejor que pudimos y aprovechamos cada momento estando juntos.

El cambio de panorama fue algo raro. He de decir, que el entrenador Makoto Tachibana es un hombre dulce, atento, carismático, amigable, muy guapo, etc. Él es el mejor novio que alguien podría desear, y con él, puedo alcanzar lo cálido del amor, así como las delicias de la pasión. Todo en un solo hombre. Sí, definitivamente, con Makoto el amor y la pasión se combinan de una forma extraordinaria.

FIN

 **Nota de la autora:** Buenoooo, pues este es el final xD ¿Les gustó? Háganmelo saber con un rewiew. Lamento muchísimo la demora, creo que jamás dejaré de disculparme.

Quisiera decirles que las historias que subiré posteriormente, estarán dedicadas a muchas otras parejas de otros fandoms y obvio de este. (Sí, pienso seguir escribiendo xD no seguido, pero no pienso dejar de hacerlo :D ). No esperen mucho de mí, porque no soy tan buena escribiendo, espero mejorar posteriormente y compartirles todas las historias que tengo en mente.

Agradezco infinitamente a:

 **Valeria Campos G** : Por favor, no te enojes conmigo xD traté de actualizar, pero mi inspiración de iba al caño. Espero que leas el último capítulo y que te haya gustado :D

 **Giangel659** :Que Bueno que te gusto, espero que disfrutes el último capítulo.

 **kao-chan27** :Bueno, pues el nuevo cap aquí esta. No me mates por favor xD

 **skyblue-san** : Espero no haberte decepcionado.

 **DannaSofiaGomezJaime:** Lamento hacerte esperar tanto. Te presento la actualización. X'D

Eso es todo amigos. Nos estamos leyendo ¡bye bye!

 _ **Atte.: Only Darkness**_


End file.
